


Once Upon A Time In Neverland

by youretheone



Series: Once Upon A Time In Neverland [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youretheone/pseuds/youretheone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charming and Hook's relationship evolves during their time in Neverland. But in the end, how will they cope with the fact that Charming can not leave the one place Hook swore he'd never return to?<br/>Eventual Captain Charming (and side SwanQueen).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story begins straight after 3x05, i will take some pointers from future episodes, but they will not directly affect the story from this point out.

«Thanks again.» Charming said with a small smile as he sat down opposite of Hook in front of the small fire.

“Sure thing, mate.” Hook replied as he continued throwing small sticks into the fire. His mind was elsewhere at the moment. More accurately, on the information Pan had just given him about Bae. 

“This place, I know you hate it, but…” Charming stopped there as he fiddled with the leather gloves he was holding in his hands.

“What? Spit it out, not like you to hold anything back.” Hook said, finally looking up from the fire and trying to study the other man instead.  
“It sort of brings out another side of you, now, don’t get me wrong here, I still don’t want you anywhere near my daughter, but it’s good.” Charming said, offering the other man a   
serious look mixed in with a small smile.

Hook hid his grin from the protective father. “Aye.” Was all he replied a he glanced over to where the women were peacefully sleeping. 

“You should have told her you know.” He said, nodding his heads towards them “Both of them.”

Charming sighed “You sound like a broken record, Hook.”

Hook laughed “They would have had my other hand if I’d come back without you.”

“Oh please, Mary Margaret would have had your head.” Charming replied “I should have guessed this was about your own well being.”

Hook sat up straight and raised one of his eyebrows “And here I was, thinking we were having a moment, you wound me, Dave.”

Charming snorted “Don’t kid yourself, pirate.”

“A man can dream, can’t he?”

Charming looked thoughtfully around him, gazing over the stars and trees surrounding them “I guess this place wouldn’t be here if he couldn’t.”

“This place is not run on dreams, mate.” Hook answered in all seriousness “This isn’t like your world; there ain’t no hope for any fairytales or happy endings here.”

“There’s always hope.” Charming replied at once, like it was a reflex.

Hook didn’t replied, he just gazed over Charming’s face, trying to read his expression before shaking his head slightly and smiling to himself “Well, let’s hope there is, for all of our sakes.”

“You seem distant, something you wanna share?” 

“A walk across the mountain and you think you know me?” Hook asked, tilting his head slightly, in the same manner Emma often did.

“I know you better than I did yesterday.” Charming said and tossed the gloves on the ground and started rubbing his hands together. “You thinking about your brother?”

Actually he hadn’t been, up until the man had brought it up again. It seemed so long ago, like a distant dream that hadn’t really happened, except it had, and the second he’d seen the black poison making it’s way through Dave’s body and towards his heart, the memories had come rushing back.

“There’s nothing to tell.”

“But that’s why you knew that I couldn’t leave the island, isn’t it?” Charming asked carefully, and Hook understood that he was curious, but he still wouldn’t want to push, the two things never seemed to mix well.

“Aye.” Hook said “That’s how I learned how all magic-“

“Comes with a price, yeah, I know.” Charming sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Hook asked without thinking and Charming looked at him with a puzzling look. “I’ll try to get a few hours of sleep now, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“You sure there’s nothing else you’d like to tell me?”

Hook shrugged his shoulders “Nothing that can’t wait till morning, I reckon.” 

“All right then, night.”

Hook got up from where had been sitting on the log and then stopped, thinking again of his brother. “I’m glad you’re okay, Dave.”

Charming looked confused for a second before smiling up at him “Yeah, me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Regina had taken off, Neal was alive, his daughter had made Hook believe in love again even though she still loved Neal and his wife wanted another child when they got back home, even though he was never going back home. It had not been the best day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for 3x06.

So Regina had taken off, Neal was alive, his daughter had made Hook believe in love again even though she still loved Neal and his wife wanted another child when they got back home, even though he was never going back home. It had not been the best day.

“You alright, mate?” Charming asked as he caught up with the pirate that was currently taking point, clearly trying to stay as far away as everyone else than possible.

“Aye.” Was all he answered “Shouldn’t you be with your lovely wife right now?” Hook asked and Charming knew he was right, but he also knew that if she needed him, Mary Margaret would tell him and right now Hook didn’t have anyone.

“She’s okay, well, not okay, but she understands.”

Hook turned around and raised an eyebrow at the other man before he continued walking without another word. 

“What?” Charming asked as he jogged a little faster and caught up with him again.

“Do you think your wife understands that she will never have that happy with you that she has been dreaming of? The one she was cheated off the first time? I haven’t known you lot that long, but I’ll say that she does not understand.”

“Yeah, well, she’ll have to.” Charming said sadly “We should focus about finding Henry now.”

“What was that?” Emma’s voice was suddenly behind them and both men stopped and turned around to face everyone.

“We need to focus about finding Henry.” Charming repeated.

Emma nodded “Yeah, we all agree on that, but I think we should find Regina first, she was right about me controlling my magic and even if she admits it or not, we are stronger together.”

“Regina?” Neal asked “How much have I missed here?”

“It’s not important.” Snow said. 

“So what should we do first then?” Hook asked “Cause I thought we were on our way to Tinkerbell.” 

The group were silent for a second, and they all looked to Emma for an answer.

“We should find Regina first, before we do anything, we can’t rescue Henry and leave this place without her.”

“We’re not leaving without your father.” Snow suddenly said and Hook sighed heavily. “There has to be a way to stop this curse, there’s always a way.” 

“One thing at a time then.” Hook said and Charming gave him a thankful look so he didn’t have to have this conversation again. “Let’s find Regina.” 

“Okay then, any idea where to start?” Neal asked.

“She was heading east, I think, if I know here right she’ll find Rumpelstilskin.” Emma said “So they’ll have more power.” 

“Sounds about right.” Hook said and they decided to go back and try to track her from the camp, luckily they were already heading in that direction. 

“Thanks for that.” Charming said as they continued walking again, Snow and Emma getting caught up on intel about Pan from Neal while Hook and Charming stayed in front of   
them.

“If you thank me one more time, prince, I might get the impression that you actually like me.” Hook said “And since when have you and the wifey done anything else than have heartfelt conversations?”

Charming sighed “Everything has become so complicated.”

“Ever since you lied to her, which I told you-“

“Shut up, pirate.”

Hook just raised his hand and his hook and grinned “Whatever you say.”

“I want her to be happy.” Charming said thoughtfully.

Hook’s grin faltered at that and he glanced around and met Emma’s eyes for a split second before she returned to listening to Neal. “I know, mate.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited with Regina and Rumpelstilskin, Hook and Charming tries to take responsibility for the tension in the group. Regina notices.

«So you’re all done talking about your feelings, then?» Regina asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at the group.

Charming bit the inside of his cheek in annoyance, luckily they hadn’t had that much trouble finding her again.

“And what have you been doing then, lovely?” Hook asked as he stepped closer to Regina, giving Rumpelstilskin only a brief look.

“We’ve been finding a way to beat Pan, you know, actually doing something productive to save our son.” Regina said, noticeably giving Emma a dirty look. 

“Really, how?” Charming asked and Hook took a step back to get a closer look at Regina, now he was intrigued as well. 

“We used a mermaid.” Regina said and looked at Snow, who first looked very confused but then her eyes widened.

“What mermaid?” Snow asked and stepped closer to the other woman.

“I believe you know her, red hair, lovely girl, a little naïve maybe.” Regina said and smirked at the black haired woman.

“Ariel?”

“Yes, dearie.” Rumpelstilskin said and finally joined the conversation. “They can cross dimensions, and I’ve sent her to go and get something back in Storybrooke that might help us.”

“Wait, back in Storybrooke?” Emma asked “If it can help us, why didn’t you bring it with you?”

Regina grinned at that “I know right?” 

Charming held up his arms “Okay, so we have to wait until this Ariel comes back before we can make our move on Pan, right?”

“Well, I wouldn’t advice anything else.” Hook answered “He’s very clever, and if he knew we had a plan he’d use our weaknesses against us to find out what it was.”

Regina gave Rumpelstilskin a look at that, that everyone saw but no one wanted to mention. 

“So we’re just going to leave Henry with that monster?” Neal asked “We should do something!”

Regina and Hook both rolled their eyes, and if everything hadn’t been so serious, Charming might have laughed at the sight. 

“How did you even stay alive in this place?” Regina asked. 

Rumpelstilskin stepped in at that “Look, we all want to save Henry-“

“Do we?” Neal asked and gave his father a strict look, that Hook caught up on more than anyone, and then raised his eyebrows at Charming, trying to get his attention.

“Let’s make camp for the night.” He said “Then you can tell us more about your cunning plan?”

“I agree, we all need some rest, it’s been a long day.” Emma said as she dumped the bag she was carrying on the ground “Give me a hand?” she asked Neal, understanding there was tension between him and his father and wanting to figure out what it was all about before everything went out of control.

Snow on the other hand was currently whispering something at Regina, which Regina really couldn’t care less about, but Charming knew his wife enough to know it had something to do about this Ariel that they both seemed to know.

“Mate, can I talk to you for a minute?” Hook asked as he slapped Charming’s arm and the other man nodded as they stepped into the jungle with a quick “We’ll get some firewood!”

“So, what’s up?” Charming asked, crossing his arms.

Hook scratched his beard with his hook and licked his lips “I would have come to Emma about this, but-“

“Not the best time?” Charming finished his sentence and Hook tilted his head and nodded once.

“Something like that, look, this group, we all know it’s not working, and yes I was all for Emma’s plan about working together, but then we have to do just that, like a crew.”

Charming sighed “I agree with you, there’s way too much tension here, I don’t even know what the history between Mary Margaret and Regina and this Ariel is.”

“Mermaids can’t be trusted, that’s for sure, and then there’s Rumpelstilskin and Neal and-“

“You?”

“Okay, stop finishing my sentences, we’re not married.” Hook said and held up a finger and grinned. 

“Speaking of, I should probably see what I can do with Snow, she seemed upset.”

“You two should try to talk to Emma while you’re at it.” Hook said “If it comes down to it, we need to stand together.” 

“I know, you should try taking your own advice too.” Charming said.

“I am not playing nice with that monster.” Hook said, turning very serious.

“I’m not talking about Rumpelstilskin, I’m talking about Neal.” Charming said “Get it all out.” He said with a pat on the other man’s shoulder before he headed back to camp.

“Aye, cause that’s been going so well lately.” Hook whispered to himself before following the other man and joining the rest of the group. 

Regina raised an eyebrow at him when he returned and he sighed and walked straight over to her “What is it now, your highness?” He asked as he put his hands on his hip.

Regina just smirked “Nothing, I just didn’t know you and the prince had become such good friends.”

“Oh please, you know just as well as I do that we should stick together in this place, all though you seem to have your own agenda, as usual.” 

“Right, cause that’s what this is about.” Regina said.

“What exactly are you implying here?” Hook asked impatiently as he stole a glance towards Charming and Mary Margaret who was currently talking to Emma. 

“He’s growing on you.”

“He’s a good man, he has honor.” Hook answered “Now, may I suggest we all go and listen to this plan of yours?”

“Yes, the faster we can execute it, the faster we can get away from this place.” She said and gave Emma a look that told her to gather everyone. 

“Not everyone.” Hook said thoughtfully and gave Charming one last look.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «So, how has your day been, mate?» Hook asked with a grin as he sat down next to Charming on the rocks by the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided this story will have 3 parts and will be part of a series. Just so you guys know.

«So, how has your day been, mate?» Hook asked with a grin as he sat down next to Charming on the rocks by the water. 

“I said I would take first watch.” Was all Charming replied as he kept throwing small rocks into the sea. 

Hook just kept his smile as he nodded once before turning his head towards the other man “Aye, but that’s not what I asked.”

“It was better than yours I suppose.” Charming replied as he started throwing the rock back and forth between his hands “Emma told Mary Margaret what happened.”

“Hmm, rather foolish, isn’t it?” Hook said “Risking the plan for a woman.”

 

“I get it though.”

Hook laughed at that “I’m sure you do, mate, but you didn’t now, did you?” he continued, trying ot meet the man’s eyes “You put saving Henry above your wife-“

“Enough.” Charming said strictly and shot Hook a death glare. “Haven’t we been through this enough?”

“I was just going to say that now I get it, I know I’ve been on your case, and I still thinks she deserved to know, but I get it now, we have a mission, we have to see it through.” 

Charming looked taken back at that as his eyes fell once again. “Yeah.”

“So you never answered my question.”

Charming chuckled as he threw the rock into the water and thought back on the day, he and Mary Margaret had made up, sort of, he really wished he could believe in them the way she did, the way he used to, but he couldn’t see a way of the island for him, at least not without paying a price.   
That mermaid, Ariel, had come back with what Rumpelstilskin needed to get Pan, they weren’t sure what it was though, since he refused to tell them.   
He wasn’t sure how he felt about the fact that Regina had looked proud of Emma when she had told her that she had used magic all on her own, and he certainly still wasn’t sure that Tinkerbell was still 100 % in on this plan of theirs.

“It had its ups and downs.” Charming said finally and offered the pirate a small smile, before picking up another pebble.

“You shouldn’t keep throwing things in the water; you never know what you’ll awaken.” Hook said, before continuing, “You made up with the missus, then?”

“Yep.”

Hook frowned, then put his elbows on his knees, and leaned closer to Charming “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you weren’t too happy about that fact.”

Charming sighed and put the pebble down on the ground again “Off course I’m happy, it’s just-“

“Yes?”

“She wants so badly to believe that we’ll get off this island together.”

“Maybe you will.” Hook commented and Charming wasn’t sure if he was grateful for the dishonesty or not.

“You don’t really believe that.” He said and turned his head to look at Hook.

“No, I can’t say that I do, but I can only talk from experience.” 

Charming shook his head “I’m not that worried about it though, I knew what I was getting myself into when you gave me that water, it’s just that…” He stopped for a second and   
Hook stayed quiet, letting him decide for himself if he wanted to continue or not “She said that she’d be happy staying with me here, forever, dodging arrows and running Pan’s lost boys.” 

Hook smiled knowingly then, and said with a surprising amount of compassion “And you don’t want that for her.”

“Would you have?” 

“No, I wouldn’t have.” Hook answered “But if she does get of this island you don’t, I can’t imagine she’ll ever stop looking for a way to get you back.”

“I’d want her to move on without me.” Charming said stubbornly and Hook patted his shoulder.

“I know, mate.” Charming looked at him for a second before he started laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Hook asked, a little taken back. 

Charming shook his head once, the grin still on his face as he answered, “I just can’t believe I’m telling you all of this.”

“I’ve been told I have a very trustworthy appearance.” 

“By who?” Charming laughed again. 

“Lots of people.” Hook replied, clearly offended, and this time it was Charming’s turn to pat Hook’s shoulder.

“Whatever you say, mate.”

“So you admit it then, you’re starting to like me.”

Charming stood up and straightened his shirt “Don’t get ahead of yourself, since you’ve decided to stay up anyway, how about you take the rest of the shift?” he said with a cocky attitude that made Hook grin.

“Sure thing, Dave.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fairytales got it a little wrong.

«Why don’t you ask our fearless leader, if you’re so curious?» Regina asked with her usual amount of sarcasm and disinterest in other people’s lives.

“I thought you enjoyed our little talks, my queen.” Hook answered with a grin as they stomped through the jungle. Emma and Neal leading the way. 

“Immensely.” Regina said as she turned her head to smirk at the man “But it’s not really my level of expertise.”

“Emma seems rather occupied at the moment, wouldn’t want to bother her.”

“Because you know she’d get irritated and you don’t want to get on her bad side since you’re already dueling for her affection?” Regina’s smirk never left her face.

Hook’s brows furrowed “For someone who claims to hate this entire lot, you seem to know them very well, the savior in particular.”

“Keep your friends close-“

Hook held up his hand “Yes, I’m familiar with the term, thanks.”

“Excuse me.” Snow suddenly said from behind them as she made her way past them and caught up with Emma at the front, clearly trying to tell her something.

“Hey.” Charming said as he also came up behind them.

“Perfect timing, Charming.” Regina said “Why don’t you ask your new best friend, here?” 

“Ask me what?” Charming asked as he took a sip of water.

Regina just tilted her head towards Hook “Go ahead, I’m gonna go discuss our plan with some old friends.” She said as she made her way towards Rumpelstilskin and Tinkerbell who were deep in conversation.

“What was that all about?” Charming asked.

“I could ask you the same thing, what’s gotten the wife so distressed this time?” Hook asked as he pointed ahead of them towards Snow, Emma and Neal.

“If there’s one thing that woman’s not, it’s in distress.” Charming said with a laugh “She’s just not so sure about this plan, and about how far Emma’s willing to go.”

“Wouldn’t she do the same if it were Emma who was in danger?” Hook asked and Charming nodded.

“Probably, she’s just worried about what lines we’ll be crossing.” 

Hook hummed thoughtfully “All is fair game on this island.”

“So I’ve noticed.” Charming answered “But enough about me, what was it Regina was talking about?”

Hook just brushed him off with a wave of his hand “It’s nothing.”

“Okay, if I didn’t know any better, I would say you’re a little embarrassed there, Hook.” 

“Hardly.” 

“So, spit it out, then.” Charming said with a smile.

“I was talking with Emma the other day…”

“Ah, I see.” Charming began, but Hook brushed him off again.

“No, it’s not anything like that, it was about these stories.”

Charming looked confused for a little bit before he caught on “The fairytales you mean?”

“Yes.”

“What about them?”

“How am I betrayed in them? She made it seem like I was the bad guy and Pan was some kind of hero.”

Charming sighed “Basically yes, but can you deny that you’re kind of a bad guy, I mean, you did knock me unconscious once, remember? And you shot Belle.”

“At least I don’t kidnap little kids against their will.”

“The fairytales got it all a little wrong, but it’s no big deal.” Charming said and shrugged it off “We know the truth.”

“I’m guessing you’re still the dashing hero in this fairytale.” 

“I guess so, but in reality Snow was the real hero, she just needed someone to believe in her.”

Hook smiled “There wouldn’t be any heroes if it weren’t for the believers, at least, so I’ve been told.” Hook said with a faint smile as he walked away from the other man and caught up with the group in the front, leaving Charming to wonder, again, what the pirate was really about.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Emma shouldn’t have to lose both her parents.” Hook answered without thinking.  
> “Funny, I’m not sure you did it for her.” Regina answered with a smirk as she tilted her head towards Charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some spoilers for 3x08, but I am rewriting the episode so it will fit my story.

Charming caught up with Hook and Tinkerbell as they continued their journey through the jungle, wondering how far away they were from Pan’s compound.

“Wouldn’t want to be surprised by any lost boy, now.” Charming said.

“Don’t worry.” Tink answered and Hook shot Charming a smile.

They were deep in a tactical plan when Charming overheard Emma and Snow talking behind them, about Snow staying with him on the island, Emma telling her not to give up and   
Charming could hear the betrayal and hurt in her voice when she found out she might lose both of her parents again.

By the look Hook was giving him, Charming could tell that he had heard them as well.

“She doesn’t deserve to lose you both.” Hook had said in a low voice, making sure the women behind them would not hear them, and Charming nodded.

“I know, the last thing I want is for Emma to feel alone again.” Charming said.

Their conversation stopped then as Regina and Rumpelstilskin suddenly decided to share their plan, now that they were so closed to the compound.

As Regina shared their plan, Charming could tell that Hook was skeptical to the whole idea of trapping Pan in this Pandora ’s Box. He had probably been tricked by Pan so many times that it was hard to see a way of fooling him.

The conversation didn’t exactly go any better when it was revealed why there was so much tension between Rumpelstilskin and Neal. Apparently, there was a prophecy about Henry being his undoing.

Everyone drew their weapons against him, giving threats, even though Rumpelstilskin swore he was there to save the boy. Charming really wished he could trust him, but it made him feel better when he gave the box over to Neal.

“Let’s go!” Emma said after Neal had threatened his father about using magic.

As Charming gave Snow a look, he could feel Hook’s eyes on him.

\--

“We need to talk.” Emma said as she put her hand on Hook’s shoulder.

“When a woman says that, it’s rarely good news.” Hook answered.

“There has to be a way for David to leave the island.”

“There isn’t.” Hook was about to say when Charming stopped right in front of them, he gave one last look in front of him, making sure Snow kept walking before slowing his pace   
so he’d walk alongside Emma and Hook.

“Emma, please.” He said “There isn’t.”

“There has to be a way.” 

Charming smiled “I’m glad you’ve inherited your mother’s optimism after all.”

“Yes, only that she seems to have given up.” Emma answered, “Only I’m not going to.”

“There could be another way.” Suddenly a voice rang out. They all stopped as Rumpelstilskin and Neal caught up with them.

“If you remember correctly, I was too poisoned by a cowardly pirate.” Rumpelstilskin said and looked straight at Hook, who just grinned.

“He’s not a coward.” Charming suddenly spat “He saved my life.”

“Aye, you hear that, even the good prince finds me honorable.” Hook said and placed his hand on Charming’s shoulder, who just pushed it away again.

Rumpelstilskin looked between the two men and chuckled “Interesting.” 

“What?” Emma asked and Rumpelstilskin just clapped his hands together.

“Nothing dearie, but as I was saying, I could maybe create an elixir, back at my shop.”

“I will not let someone else die so I can live.” Charming said.

Hook grit his teeth “Stubborn bastard.” And Charming gave him a look.

“Won’t be necessary.”

“Then you’re gonna do this, no price, no deals, no hidden agenda, you’re gonna help him because it’s the right thing to do.” Neal said as he poked his father in the chest.

Rumpelstilskin sighed and Hook had to say he was surprised when he actually agreed to the terms. 

“The only problem is, I can create the elixir back at my shop, but there’s no way David can come along.”

“So, you’re saying, he has to stay here in the meantime?” Emma asked “Anything could happen between then.”

“Fine.” Charming said and then looked between all of them “It’s the best chance we have, maybe you could get that mermaid, Ariel, to bring it back?” 

“Maybe.” Rumpelstilskin said.

“Hey, what’s the hold up?” They suddenly heard Regina’s voice shout after them “If you guys wanna have a picnic, maybe we can reschedule one for next week?” she said sarcastically and Hook rolled his eyes. “We’re here.”

“You heard her majesty, let’s go.”

Soon Tinkerbell and Snow was in front of them as well “Everyone ready?” Snow asked.

“You mind if I-“ Rumpelstilskin started before taking Hook’s sword “borrow this?” 

Charming instantly went for his own sword “You said no magic and I agreed, but I am not going in there unarmed, with nothing but my good looks.”

“That’s all fine and dandy, but what about me?” Hook asked.

“Here.” Charming said and threw him a sword “In case your good looks fails you.”

Hook winked at him then “Thanks, mate.”

“Let’s get Henry.” 

The plan seemed simple enough, as Regina took out the lost boys and they sneaked their way into the camp as they slept. 

“Where’s Pan?” Neal asked, and everyone looked around for him, it was then Hook heard rustling and caught eye of another lost boy in the forest, holding a dagger in his hand, ready to throw it straight at Snow, who was standing the closest.

“Watch out!” He said as he lunched himself at Snow just as the blade was thrown at them, they both hit the ground. 

He guessed Regina had taken the boy out without any fuss, cause suddenly they were all standing around the two of them.

“Are you alright?” Hook asked Snow as Charming sat down next to them and checked her over.

“Hook….” She answered and looked down at him, he was confused at first before he felt the familiar warmth and wetness of blood. 

He looked down at himself as and discovered a hole in his jacket and shirt that was pretty much gushing with blood at this point.

“Oh, great.” He said as he put his hand to the wound. 

“You saved me.” Snow said and Hook was about to make a comment as they heard another voice.

“Help! Help me!” 

“What?” Emma asked confusingly. 

“Come on, let’s go check it out, you guys stay here.” Neal said as he dragged his father and Emma with him. 

“Hang on there, Hook.” Charming said as he and Snow helped him over to the nearest tree so he could sit up straight. 

“It’s just a flesh wound.” Hook answered with a weak grin “I’ll be fine, I don’t think there was any poison on the blade.”

“Doesn’t seem like it.” Tinkerbell said as she picked up the dagger from the ground, she sniffed it “No dreamshade.” She said.

“Good, that’s good.” Charming said breathlessly.

“Worried about me, mate?” Hook answered, his grin never leaving his face.

“That’s a lot of blood though.” Snow said.

“There’s some herbs and plants here that will stop the bleeding.” Tinkerbell said “I’ll go look.”

“I’ll help you.” Snow answered “We’ll be right back.”

“Be careful.” Charming shot over his shoulder and Snow smiled at him. 

“I’ll go get some water.” Charming said as he went over to one of the bags they had dropped on the ground.

“Nice thing to do, you could have died.” Regina said knowingly as she put a piece of fabric against the wound. When had she gotten that?

“Emma shouldn’t have to lose both her parents.” Hook answered without thinking.

“Funny, I’m not sure you did it for her.” Regina answered with a smirk as she tilted her head towards Charming who was making his way back to them with a flash of water.

Before Hook could reply, Charming had his hand against the back of Hook’s head “Here, drink.” 

Hook did as he was told and took a couple of sips before Charming used the rest of the water to clean the wound. “You’re gonna be fine.” He said and Regina flashed him one last smile that Hook decided to ignore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I saw that look you gave me back there, you don’t think Snow should stay here with me?”

The girl who had been crying for help, her name was Wendy, she knew Neal and Rumpelstilskin had said he was a liar. Hook believed him, cause if there was one thing that man knew how to do, it was lie.

She knew where Henry was and what Pan had planned for him. She was scared for her brothers, and Hook felt bad for her, but since he was currently being treated for a dagger wound from one of Pan’s boys, he was feeling worse for himself and wished the girl would talk already.

He hissed as Tink put another smear of that gross plant extract across his wound, he recognized the second she’d made it, he’d used it a lot himself over the years.

Charming looked down at him, offering a smile, which Hook was too annoyed to answer. Regina reassured Wendy that her brothers were okay, and Neal pleaded for her help.

She told them that Pan had told Henry that he needed his heart to save magic, but it was a lie. Pan was dying and he needed the heart to absorb all the magic in Neverland so he could be immortal, but in that case, Henry would die.

An immortal Pan? No way.

Hook clutched his wound and got up from the ground.

“Wow, easy there, pal.” Charming said as he went over and steadied him.

“An immortal Pan, not gonna happen, let’s go.” Hook said as he grit his teeth, the plants had stopped the bleeding, but it didn’t help much with the pain, he’d had worse in his days though.

“That _kid_ is not gonna touch Henry.” Regina spat out.

“He won’t.” Emma said “Cause we won’t let him, right?”

“Right.” Regina agreed “He doesn’t know what he’s messing with, taking our son.”

“How do we stop Pan?” Charming asked.

“Pan took Henry to Skull Rock, but you haven’t got much time.” Wendy asked.

“I’ll stay behind, someone needs to stay here with the lost boys and we can’t leave Hook alone.” Charming said.

“I’m sorry, but when did I become the damsel in distress?” Hook asked “I can stay here by myself, thank you.”

“I’m staying too.” Snow said. “Get Henry home, tell him we love him.”

“No, look, we’ve found a way to save David, we just need to get back to Storybrook first.” Emma said.

“What?” Snow asked.

“Yes, but David has to stay here, but the rest of us we need to go back, Rumpelstilskin has a plan.” Emma explained everything and Snow nodded along.

“Then I’ll stay with him in the meantime.” She said before she went over to Emma and hugged her.

“Okay.” Emma agreed “I told you not to give up.”

Charming looked relieved before he saw the look in Hook’s face. Did he know something?

“Snow, you should go with Tink to the Jolly Roger, get everything ready there.” Charming said. “Hook and I will be right behind you.”

Snow looked puzzled for a second before agreeing “Okay.”

“Are you guys ready?” Emma asked.

“Let’s go get our son.” Regina answered as they went into the jungle with Neal and Rumpelstilskin.

The second they were all out of sight, Charming grabbed a hold of Hook and put his arm around his neck, supporting him against his side.

“You want to tell me what that was all about?” He asked.

“What?”

Charming shot him a look “I saw that look you gave me back there, you don’t think Snow should stay here with me?”

“Why does my opinion matter?”

“Just answer the question, Hook.”

Hook sighed “Say that everyone else get back and the mermaid gets the elixir here, then what?”

“What do you mean?”

“You need a way back, and if Pan survives-”

“Which means that Henry dies, don’t say that.” Charming said strictly and Hook sighed again.

“Not necessarily, you have only just begin to grasp what Pan can do, what could happen on this island.” Hook answered “I’m just saying, it’s hard enough getting one person off this island, let alone two, what if something happens so she’ll get left behind?”

Charming stopped to think about that. “That’s not gonna happen.”

“Okay, then, mate.” Hook said “We should go.”

Charming nodded “Just hold onto me.”

“Sure thing.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We have to go, now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit forced, i had a lot of trouble writing it. I swear, the next part of the story will be better.

A green flash almost knocked both Charming and Hook to the ground. “What the hell was that?” Hook asked, looking over his shoulder to Wendy, who was right behind them.

“It’s started.” Wendy said “Pan… He won.”

“What?” Charming demanded, and turned around so fast that Hook almost lost his grip on him.

“Henry must have given Pan his heart.”

Charming shook his head “Henry would never have done that, not if the others got there in time.”

“Really?” Hook asked “Wasn’t he the truest believer? If he thinks he can save magic….”

Wendy nodded “Hook is right.”

“We have to stop them, is there a way?”

Wendy looked to Hook then, like he’d knew, why the hell would he know?

“Maybe.” She answered then, looking down at her feet, it was weird to think about how long she’d been on the island, but that she was still a child nonetheless.

“How?” Charming asked “What do we need to do?”

“Henry and Pan are connected now.” She said “If there’s a way to get Henry’s heart back and then get him away from Neverland, then maybe the connection will be broken, it won’t kill Pan, but it could stop him for now.”

“If we get everybody home, including Henry, then he’ll be safe.” Charming said as he looked desperately from Hook to Wendy “We have to go to Skull Rock.”

“But Dave has to stay here.” Hook said “Pan will want his revenge, it won’t be safe for him.”

“It’s the best we’ve got, come on, Hook.” Charming said and tightened his grip on the hand around his shoulder and the grip around the other man’s waist as he led them through the jungle.

 

Xx

“Oh my god.”

“This can’t be good.” Hook said as they witnessed the dark glow that seared through Skull Rock.  “Is that an eclipse?”

“Maybe you should stay here.” Charming suggested “Both of you.”

“I ain’t staying behind, mate.” Hook said “Wendy, do you think you can make your way to the Jolly Roger? If you follow the coast line, it should be right around there.” He said and pointed the directions to her.

Wendy looked like she didn’t like the idea at first, but then nodded “Okay, be careful, and remember what I said.”

Xx

 

“Come on then, mate.” Hook said as they finally reached the island.

“Easy for you to say, you didn’t have to roe this thing with a pirate yapping in your ear on how you’re doing everything wrong.” Charming puffed as he tied the boat next to the other two that was already there.

“I’m sorry, would you rather have a bloody stab wound?” Hook asked “Ungrateful bastard.”

Charming just rolled his eyes “Let’s just find the others.” He said “The eclipse is almost over, do you think Pan had anything to do with it?”

“I don’t see why.” Hook answered as he followed Charming up the stone stairs while clutching his side “It’s been a while since I last set foot here.”

Charming shushed him as they made their way up the last foot of stairs and Charming gasped and Hook’s eyes widened at the sight before them.

Neal, Emma and Regina were all kneeling over Henry on the ground. Pan was floating above them, a grin on his face, his eyes darker than ever.

“Aah, Hook, how nice of you to join us, I thought it was a shame for you not to witness this.” He said with a smug smile. “And the prince, off course.”

“What happened?” Charming asked, already on his way towards Henry, Rumpelstilskin came towards him then.

“I tried to catch him, he tricked me.” He said.

“Is he alive?” Charming asked, panic clear in his voice, as he watched Henry’s parents caressing his face and trying to wake him up.

“He’s alive, for now.” Pan answered and held up a beating heart in his hand, which Charming assumed was Henry’s “As long as I let this keep on beating.”

“Give me that, now!” Regina roared so loud that even the walls itself started stirring.

“Regina, help him.” Emma pleaded as Neal lifted Henry up in his arms.

“There’s nothing you can do now, none of you, I’m sorry it had to come to this.” Pan said, he didn’t sound sorry at all.

Hook made his way soundlessly towards Charming, never taking his eyes away from Pan, making sure he wasn’t giving him any attention.

“We have to get that heart back and get Henry away from this place.” He whispered and Charming nodded.

“Pretend to faint.” He whispered in the pirate’s ear, who flinched.

“What?”

“Pretend to faint, we need a distraction so I can tell Rumpelstilskin the plan.”

“I will not-“

“You wanna die instead?”

Hook sighed “Fine” he said and a second later his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell backwards, Charming was so caught up in everything that he almost forgot to react and catch him.

“Hook!” He yelled, trying to catch the other’s attention, luckily for him, Rumpelstilskin went over to them.

“Is he okay?” Emma asked.

“Can you help him?” Charming asked Rumpelstilskin as he nodded discreetly to the other man, who immediately understood and leaned closer to inspect the pirate.

“Had a little run in with the lost boys, did you?” Pan asked “It’s intriguing really, how our dear captain managed to survive here all these years, but a couple of days with you lot and he’s half dead.”

“Shut up!” Charming snapped, not really sure why, he knew that Hook wasn’t even that badly hurt “Give Henry his heart back.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because he’s family.” Rumpelstilskin said and Charming swore he almost choked on his own tongue, what? He looked to where Neal, Regina and Emma was sitting and Emma nodded at him. Okay, so they had already gotten this information.

“You can do right by this, you don’t have to make the same mistakes again.”

“Oh, look who’s talking, _the dark one_ , ready to be righteous.” Pan said back as he finally landed back on the ground and walked over to Rumpelstilskin. “I’m sorry, son, that ship sailed a long time ago.”

 _Son?_ Charming felt a little light headed, had Hook really passed out or was he just that good of an actor? Cause he wasn’t moving at all, and Charming was pretty sure that if he had been laying there he would have made some sort of face.

“Then I’m sorry too.” Rumpelstilskin answered and Charming could only see Pan’s eyes widening as he watched the other man- his son- take something out of his pocket. Charming could only guess it was Pandora’s box.

“You’re not going to trap me in there.” Pan said.

“No, I’m not.” Rumpelstilskin said as he opened the box and a purple light flowed through the air and started swirling around Pan “I’m going to trap your power.”

Pan was very powerful now, Charming could tell, because even the box struggled to take a hold of the power he was possessing.

“Hook, now!” Rumpelstilskin said as Pan snarled, and Hooked hastily jumped to his feet and grabbed hold of the heart Pan was still holding in his hand. The pirate’s hand glowed purple for a moment and he gave Rumpelstilskin a quick concerned look before running over to the others and giving the heart to Regina.

“Hurry, we don’t have much time.” Hook said and before they could question what he meant, Pan roared and the entire cave started rumbling.

“It’s falling apart, we have to go!” Charming yelled as Regina inserted Henry’s heart back in his chest and the boy woke with a gasp.

All three of his parents all cried out in joy as Neal picked him up “Let’s go!” He shouted.

“Rumpelstilskin!” Regina yelled as they were about to head down the stairs.

“Go! I have to contain him!” Rumpelstilskin answered, holding onto the box for dear life. The purple glow was still surrounding Pan, slowly dragging his power to the box.

“I am not going back to Belle without you.” Emma said stubbornly as she ran back to him and dragged his arm “He’s weak, let’s _just go_.”

Pan fell to his knees then and Rumpelstilskin waited another moment before closing the box and running with them.

“Now what?” Neal shouted as they ran to the boats.

“We have to get to the Jolly Roger.” Rumpelstilsin answered, “We need to leave this place, now!”

They hurried to their boats and took off, Regina and Rumpelstilskin gattering up enough energy and magic to hastily move the boats forward through the water, just in time for them to watch Skull Rock fall into the ocean.

Snow, Tink and Wendy were waving for them on the boat, helping them onboard. Snow crushing Emma, Charming and Henry in a hug as soon as they were safely on the ship.

“You’re alright.” She whispered and kissed Charming on the corner of his mouth “I knew you would be.”

“We have to get out of here, now.” Rumpelstilskin said “Pan is weakened, we should be able to get out of here now.”

“About that, he’s your dad?” Hook asked and then looked over at Henry “Seriously kid, I’d be surprised if you and I _weren’t_ related at this point.”

“Enough!” Regina said “Do you think it will work?” she asked and looked over at Rumpelstilskin.

“What?” Tink asked “You said you could get us off this island.”

“Now that Pan and the magic of the island is weakened, I should be able to create an object that can create a portal with magic and the power we took from Pan.” Rumpelstilskin said and held up the box. “We just need an object that has a strong enough magical connection that it won’t break.”

After a little while Snow spoke up “You can use this” she said and gave Rumpelstilskin the green peridot ring she wore around her neck.

“Snow.” Charming said on a breath.

“It’s okay.” She reassured him.

A bright light suddenly flashed behind them from the direction of Skull Rock. “We have to go, now!” Regina said as Rumpelstilskin chanted a few words into his palms where he was holding the ring before throwing it in the water and a green portal appeared.

“It worked!” Tinkerbell laughed happily.

“We have to jump.” RUmpelstilskin said.

“Let’s go!” Neal agreed as he took Henry’s hand.

“I’m not leaving.” Snow said to Emma, who was looking down at Henry.

“Yes you are.” Charming said and then gave Emma a pleading look, she understood at once.

“Mom.” She said and Snow turned to her with tears in her eyes “Mom, we have to go.”

“The portal will be closing, we have to go.” Regina said.

“I can’t leave him here alone.” Snow said.

“You won’t have to.” Hook answered and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “I’ll stay with him.”

“What?” Charming asked, shock and disbelief clear in his voice.

“He’s connected to Pan now, the same way Henry was, he cannot leave this place without him.” Rumpelstilskin said.

“But Wendy said-“

“It’s alright, mate, the dark one and I had a nice little telepathic conversation about it, I knew what I was getting myself into.”

Charming was still staring at Hook when the portal flared up.

“We have to go, now!” Regina said once more “Tinkerbell, take Wendy!”

Tink didn’t have to be told twice as she took a hold of Wendy and jumped into the portal, disappearing into the green glow.

“Ready?” Rumpelstilskin asked Neal, who nodded.

“Henry, come on!” He said before looking back at Emma.

“Go, we’ll be right behind you!” Emma shouted and Charming knew how hard it must have been for Neal to jump into that portal and leave Emma behind, again, but he still gathered up Henry and jumped.

“I’ll see you around.” Emma said and hugged Charming “Dad.” She finished with a smile before looking back at Snow “Come on, we’ll find a way to bring him back, I promise.”

Snow wanted to protest, but Regina spoke up.

“Snow, we will.” She said and Emma looked genuinely surprised at that and gave Regina a thankful smile.

“It’s closing, we have to go.” Regina said and Emma nodded her head towards the portal “Go.” She said an Regina nodded and jumped as well.

“Come on.” Emma said and reached out her hand for her mother “It’s closing.”

“Go, she needs you.” Charming whispered to Snow, stroking her cheek.

Snow gave Charming one last kiss on the lips “I’ll find you.” She promised and Charming smiled. Snow then took her daughter’s hand.

“Till next time, Hook!” Emma said on a dry laugh and Hook saluted her.

“Looking forward to it, Swan!”

“Look after him!” Snow shouted.

“Wouldn’t dare otherwise!” He laughed and then they jumped, the portal flared up one last time and then it was gone.

They were gone. His daughter. Snow. His family. Charming let out a breath. They were safe.

“So.” Hook said and Charming turned around to meet his eyes. “What do we do now?”

Charming laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 is now done. I've already started writing part 2, so stay tuned!


End file.
